yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 113
=Featured Duel: Yami Yugi + Joey Wheeler VS. The Big Five - Part 3= Duel continues from previous episode. The Big Five's Turn (Lector) *"Altar of Mists'" effect activates, letting Lector add "Dragon Revival Ritual" from his Deck to his hand. *The Big Five tribute all of their Deck Masters to activate "Dragon Revival Ritual", Ritual Summoning "Five-Headed Dragon" (5000 ATK / 5000 DEF) to the field and making it their new Deck Master (NOTE: In the real game, Five-Headed Dragon is a Fusion Monster, not a Ritual Monster). (NOTE: This couldn't be possible, since there are no WIND monsters being tributed.) *It can't attack this turn, but it destroys all cards on Yami Yugi's and Joey's side of the field. In addition, it cannot be destroyed in battle by any monsters except those of LIGHT Attribute. *Lector sets 1 card. Joey Wheeler's Turn *Sets 3 cards. *Moves his Deck Master, "Flame Swordsman" to the field in Attack Position (800 ATK / 1600 DEF). '''Yami Yugi's Turn *Moves his Deck Master, "Dark Magician" to the field in Attack Position (2500 ATK / 2100 DEF). *Activates "Polymerization", fusing Dark Magician with "Flame Swordsman" to Fusion Summon "Dark Flare Knight" (2200 ATK / 800). *"Dark Flare Knight" attacks "Five-Headed Dragon". Since it is weaker, "Dark Flare Knight" loses the battle and is destroyed. (NOTE: This should be illegal because they are playing by Battle City rules, which means Fusion Monsters cannot attack on the turn they are Summoned.) *However, due to its effect any Battle Damage normally inflicted to Yami Yugi is reduced to 0 and his knight's destruction also allows Yami Yugi to Special Summon "Mirage Knight" in Attack Position (2800 ATK / 2000). *"Mirage Knight" attacks "Five-Headed Dragon". Due to his effect, he gains ATK equal to that of the opposing monster ("Mirage Knight": 2800 > 7800 ATK). Since "Mirage Knight" is a LIGHT Attribute Monster, "Five-Headed Dragon" is destroyed. *Lector activates "A Deal with Dark Ruler". By paying half his Life Points (The Big Five: 1200 > 600 Life Points), he is able to negate the damage and Special Summon "Berserk Dragon" (3500 ATK / 0 DEF) as his new Deck Master. *"Mirage Knight" is removed from play, returning to "Flame Swordsman" and "Dark Magician". (800 ATK and 2500 ATK, respectively) *Yami Yugi activates "Magical Hats" to hide "Dark Magician". *Activates his Deck Master's ability and pays 1000 Life Points (Yugi: 2000 > 1000 Life Points) to copy Magical Hats and hide Joey's "Flame Swordsman". '''The Big Five's Turn (Lector) *"Berserk Dragon" attacks every "Magical Hat Token" on Yami Yugi's side of the field via its effect. *Joey blocks the attacks with "Flame Swordsman" and activates "Silver Dollar" to prevent it from being destroyed. *Due to its effect, "Berserk Dragon's" ATK decreases by 500 ("Berserk Dragon": 3500 > 3000 ATK). '''Joey Wheeler's Turn *Activates "Knight's Title", using it on "Dark Magician" to turn him into "Dark Magician Knight" (2500 ATK / 2100 DEF). *Activates his Deck Master's ability, using "Flame Swordsman" to remove 700 ATK from itself ("Flame Swordsman": 800 > 100 ATK) and add it to "Dark Magician Knight" ("Dark Magician Knight": 2500 > 3200 ATK). '''Yami Yugi's Turn *"Dark Magician Knight" attacks and destroys "Berserk Dragon". The Big Five lose, as their Deck Master was destroyed. Epilogue The Big Five are defeated, but they still try to advance on the kids to try to steal their bodies. Noah stops them. For disappointing him again, Noah banishes them to the depths of the Virtual World forever. Trivia *This isn't the only time that a Fusion Monster attacked too early. It happened in episode 107 with Perfect Machine King and St. Joan.